monument
by 7th fire
Summary: just a little brain busting nutty fun i came up with spur of the moment after too much boose music and more than a little boredom. m for later chapters and such.


Disclaimer. Athousand and one times ive disclaimed athousand and one chapters or so. Im sure you know the drill.

So from a long hiatus of which im sure my soma fans of my other stories are particularly pissed off I havent updated yet. Sorry but I have a moment of severe inspiration.

Heres the sitch. Everyone knows the story whos reading this. Soul's a weapon specifically makas weapon. They hunt souls, kill witches, and in general become a pain in the ass for any supernatural entity that sees fit to cross their warpath. The deviation. Soul in this story is infact not a weapon. And maka is not a miester.

In a worldly shift of massive proportions. Soul is a musician. Maka's roll is too weird to discribe. So what happens when I take the whole of soul eater and twist it to my own maniacle means? Well this happens. You have a world developed and centralized around music and battles. Not in the "struggle to make it in the music buisness" or "dawn your blade and fight to the death" ways but in a whole new fashion that gives the "ax" a whole new intimidating roll.

Lets see what happens when rock band and soul eater have a head on devistating . Im kina strange in my mind but damn im fun. I give you my latest brain fart.

MONUMENT.

{author note. For all of you that dont know I like long chapter names}

CH1 feel the music "the sound of thunder" retelling of the soul eater universe.

It wasnt something he took a lot of pride in because of its awsome nature but more less to outshine his brother in something he had never done before. Shibusen academy would offer him a way to put wes in his place and thats all he really wanted. He could still hear the laughing of his older brother and the disdain in his mothers voice as she chastised him "why cant you just do as he does? You are a fighter soul. Its who you were born to be. Like youre father and your brother. Kungfu is in your blood."

he had initialy come from a long line of expert martial artists. His father and brother both held the world champion belts for years. Soul however train as he might never could best his brother. Fearing he would forever live in the shadow wes had cast he chose a different path. The dwma. He had forgoten the acronym {not really I just couldnt think of one.. gimme a break. =_=} but he knew it meant he could travle the world and become something greater than his brother in ways kungfu could never allow. That method was "music."

"so you must be the new kid on the block." a cocky blue haired boy struted up next to him. "come to get my autograph?"

"and just who are you?" he quirked an eyebrow at the estranged boy.

"you dont know about the great black*star" he sounded insulted.

"sorry never heard of ya." he pushed past him. "names soul. Im in a hurry ill see ya when I see ya."

the rough introduction did little to deter the blue haired menace as he followed along beside him "so I asume you dont have a partner yet? Am I right? I know I am."

"my arent we persistant." he breathed exasperatedly "yeah im solo at the moment. Hopin to get a good partner. Someone cool. But I dont think thats you."

"na. Im a player. And youre obviously one too. So we're in the same boat. None of these peons have what it takes to partner with my greatness." he boasted consciderable ego.

"you two" a large man with a military vest shouted. "get to the main hall. Youre going to miss out on getting a partner. So move."

he had heard that academy students worked in pairs but wasnt sure why. That was until he met her. His future partner and biggest intrigue. Maka albarn.

She wasnt much to look at per say but this girl drew his attention in a magnetic way. She was quiet and supposedly self absorbed from her dismissal of others, also not the most shapely of creatures but never the less he couldnt help but stare. It wasnt till they called for everyones attention that he averted his eyes from the unwary girl.

"alright guys. Time for you to meet lord death." the man in the vest spoke as he exited the stage they had gathered by in the main hall.

Smoke billowed out over the stage as the lights went off and a single white childlike skull made its appearance. 'wonder what he looks like' soul remembered nightmare stories of the grimm reaper and his countless evil hordes as a child but since learning of shibusen had often wondered if death himself were just some fairy tale concocted to scare the masses. Then from out of the fog the lights began to glow again and a pitch black silhouette could be seen.

"students." his voice thundered before the lights came back on. "nice ta meet ya." the once thundering boom now took on a benevolent squeek from its former intimidating bass. "im the grimm reaper. Deaths the name. Welcome to the DWMA. First Id like.." the words the creature spoke trailed off with souls disapointment and shift of attention back to the girl.

She was enigmatic to soul for some reason and he couldnt help but be glued to her. Hours it seemed he simply analysed her. Black jacket, miniskirt 'plaid', blond hair, slender figure, an average teenage girl. So it eluded him why she pulled at him so.

Before he knew it the reaper clapped his hands together alerting him that the speech had come to a hault. "okay kids. Theres a lot to do so lets roll up our sleeves and get to work. Everyone grab a partner. Dont be shy just reach out and feel the music." with that he left the stage and immediately noticed soul. 'damn' "ah a celebrity. Mister evans. Im a fan of your fathers work. Quite an honor to have such liniage at my institution."

"thank you sir but... id rather I didnt go by that name." he looked down realizing he'd get no peace as long as evans remained his handle.

"and what would you have me put on your transcripts exactly?" the dark entity chuckled.

"eater. Soul eater." he grinned with anticipation.

"an odd request" the skull shaped mask tilted slightly "but feasible. Soul eater it is then. Im looking forward to seeing what you have to offer the academy. Now find a good partner. You have a name to make for yourself."

left to his own devises he attempted to find the blackstar kid he had met earlier to ask as to what was going on 'damn I shouldve paid attention.' however all he saw was the endless masses of people and suddenly he had no intention of hunting anyone partner blackstar or otherwise.

It was an hour or so before he figured out that partners would be stuck with eachother indefinately and as a result he wanted no part of it. However that thought subsided as a subtle sound invaded his ears. It was singing. The words were inaudible perhaps another language but enough that soul picked up on it. Everyone else had appearently passed it off as background music but he knew better. Something pulled him to subtle notes.

As he rounded the corner to the back stage area were appearently people didnt feel like going he eyed her. The intriguing blond from before. She was singing to herself and he listened intently as her vocalizations poured into the atmosphere. Closer he moved. Careful as not to disturb her he sat on a chair less than only a few feet from her position and awed at her beautiful voice.

As she became silent he noticed the tiniest bead of sweat fall from her neck and felt compelled to applaud. However the applause apparently frightened her as she jumped and fell over accidentally dropping the microphone which she had been holding. She hadnt turned it on before and as a result a loud montage of feedback blasted his ears as the item landed on her chest with a loud thump

"crap!" he shouted covering his ears momentarily "sorry I didnt mean to scare you." he quickly recovered.

"i.. im not scared" she stuttered.

"oh realy then why is your heart pounding so hard" he laughed noting the powerful thumping the speakers attatched to the mic were making as they caught her lie with the sound of thunder in her breast.

She then noticed the mic on her and immediately chuncked the item across the room covering her chest as if she had been exposed. "i um.. I..." the blush on her face told him she wasnt exactly recovered from the shock or his comment.

"chill out. Names soul" he lauged as he held out a hand apologetically. "im new here"

she seemed hesitant but accepted his hand. "maka... maka albarn."

"so um... probly kina stupid to ask. But... uh... you got a partner?" he scratched his head.

"are you a player or a construct?" she breathed nervously as if she were afraid he would do something.

"geez chill out im not gonna eat you. Gah." he huffed as he eyed her "appearently im a player why?"

"well im a construct... and I havent had any luck with players so far... so youre wasting your time. I dont partner with men." she scowled as if he had poured something cold down her back.

"woah take it easy. Im not a bad guy." he halfheartedly grinned "and may I ask why not?"

"i just dont." she kept her scornful expression.

"oh come on I promise im not gonna grope you or try to spread roumors... gimme a chance."

"why should I trust you. I dont even know you" she quirked an eyebrow in disdain.

"because you said you had bad luck with partners and I havent the slightest clue what the hell a construct is. So its like tutoring a flunkee. Come on. Wadaya say?" he struck his best cool guy face and held out a hand "be my partner?"

there was a moment of debate on her face like she had to contemplate something of a dangerous matter but eventually she reached out to grasp his hand. "okay... but nothing funny." there was a small moment where they stared at eachother before she broke the ice "so whats your full name soul?"

"ahem... eater" he coughed. "soul... eater"

"really" she seemed disproving.

"what? Look at my transcripts if you dont believe." he shrugged.

"its okay. I think it sounds kina cool. Even if its made up" she giggled.


End file.
